I'll Survive
by Angel Davis
Summary: A strange storm drags her to an even stranger world filled with men who turn into monsters and monsters disguising themselves as men. After meeting a strange group named S.H.I.E.L.D our Dovahkin joins them after making a deal. They will send her home after she has provided them proper protection and the return of property which was taken. She doesn't know the price of such things.
1. Chapter 1

**There is something off about the way I've written this Fic. I cannot seem to place it, but there is something missing. I would REALLY appreciate it if someone here could help me out to tell me what is actually missing. Please and thank you! **

** I also have posted this on my Wattpad account, same pen name, just in case anyone is wondering. Marvel owns the characters and My Character is my own. **

It happened in an instant. One moment she was flying atop a great dragon, fully prepared to fly back to Windhelm before a great storm came over them. It made no sense to her why there would suddenly be a storm for the air had been clear and the sun had been strong for that time of year, hence why she was flying instead of taking a cart back to her home. The storm quickly disoriented them both and they struggled to find a way out of it. The spice of magic swirled around them as she tried to find a way out for she feared for both her friend's life as well as her own.

The wind pushed them both into an eye of the storm. It threatened to crash them to the grounds below before she saw something that would save them. At first she thought this was all a trap played by enemy dragons wishing to catch her off of her guard, but since no Dovah came out of it she deemed it a temporary safe haven.

"Til, faal kon miiraak!" (**There! The blue portal!) **She yelled to him as they struggled to remain airborne.

"Vust kos aan Horvutah!" (**It could be a trap!**) He responded as they struggled against the winds hitting them most violently.

"Fos vorey mordahk vis mu shur?" (**What other direction can we go?**)

He turned toward the portal. It was blue, a sort of thing she had only seen dragon priest or enemy dragons use, and they seemed to use them against both her allies, Ulfric and Paarthurnax. Ulfric was her current human king, ruling over Skyrim after the Stormcloaks had won the war against the invading empire, and Paarthurnax was current king of the Dovah and her elder teacher. Both had spoken to her about the problems they had with one another but as long as she lived there would be peace between man and beast and they could focus on killing the rest of the current threats posed by the rest of the exiled Dovah.

Those who did not come over to Paarthurnax's side when Alduin had been killed by her hand were no longer considered Dovah and were hunted as such. Alduin had been a very powerful Dovah who posed a threat to the entire world, his thu'um had brought over many to his cause. With his threatening presence gone it took both her and Paarthurnax's thu'um to end his rule and create a temporary peace.

She could try her voice, thu'um, to try to displace the weather, but since this was no natural storm it would be unwise to use unnatural means to disperse the weather without trying alternative methods first. Dovah contained something called the Voice, which is a powerful thing which can make almost anything happen. She has set fire to hundreds of trees with three simple words, she had made even the greatest beasts flee in fright, she had even healed with her voice. It was a powerful thing for every dragon and as a means to survive she had mastered it.

It only took a moment for the weather to stabilize after they came out of the portal. The grey sky became clear and sunny, white clouds reminding her of lumpy pillows clouded her vision and soaked her skin. The cold air made her shiver against the scales of friend.

"Dreh hi mindok daar himdah?" (**Do you know this land**?) She questioned him over the wind and he grumbled something about being over sea, not land.

Dovah tended to make things so literal. She began to sniff the sea air, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the ocean, a smell she hated, and found she could not locate where they had come to. This couldn't be near Solitude, she would see land if it were near Skyrim's capital city.

"Dein Bo," (**Keep flying)**, she needed to sort this thing out… she needed a way to find out their position.

"Dovahkin, Teyx!" (**Dragonborn, ahead!)**

Having just enough time to look up and get a good grip on her fellow Dovah's scales before they veered sharply to the left to avoid something speeding faster than an arrow.

"What in Talos' name was that?" She screeched as they leveled out.

For a moment the world was balanced before they were forced to dive to avoid two more of those things racing after them.

"FUS RO DAH!" She shouted watching as blue rings of power erupted from her mouth to hit one of the flying things, knocking it off of its course to intercept them.

They were… metal birds… but they moved faster than dovah and were harder than steel. The one which she knocked out of the sky had already adjusted its course and moved to her at such speed, her friend could not avoid it and she felt her grip upon his neck loosen until she was falling off of his back.

"Dovahkin!" Her friend and companion roared as he tried to dive to her only to have one of the metal birds open hatches under its wings and he roared as stones were fired and warm blood coated her face as her friend was wounded.

"No!" She roared as she hit something very hard, it stopped her fall but hurt her body in the process. Groaning she rolled over to try to make her world stop spinning.

Getting her feet under her she looked to the sky as her friend was cut down by the birds. Blinded by tears of sorrow she looked to her side as men wearing strange clothing came out of this flying contraption and pointed tubes of metal at her.

"ZUN HAAL VIIK!" She shouted and there were shouts of dismay as their weapons flew from their hands to points out of their reach.

She threw off her traveling cloak and gripped the handles of her two hand axes, both gifted to her by Jarls and Kings. Taking a fighting stance she shouted a challenge at unarmed men. A man parted the crowd of men like the sea, his outfit stranger than the men and he carried a shield decorated in stripes of red and white. His outfit was made of tight leathers and his cowl left his eyes and mouth open while the rest of his body was clothed in it.

Feeling a grin break out upon her face she spun one of axes and warmed up her arms at the sight of a challenge. Her heart still heavy from her friend's defeat she did not notice a second challenge until it was too late and he was right next to her. Feeling this metal man hit her with a blast of magic shot from his hand she almost lost her grip on her axes.

Rolling she lashed out with her feet as the man in leather moved to her side. She did not hear him scold the metal man nor did she see his hand about to help her to her feet, she just kicked him and watched as his body flew across the deck of this flying compound.

"TID KLO UL!"

With the shout out in the air she just had enough time to get out of the way of the metal man's second attack. He was fast, even with the Thu'um restricting his movement speed. Throwing up her axes to block another strike she ducked under his magic blast and sent sparks flying as her axe scraped metal flesh.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The metal man was thrown off of the flying compound with speed as her shout hit his armor straight in its glowing middle. She felt a moment of victory before she was sent sprawling back upon the deck.

Her head throbbed from the force of the blow, blood was sticky on the side of her head and continued to flow down her face in warm rivers. She felt the slow shock settle into her body as it began to feel heavy and sluggish. By now the Thu'um she had shouted for the slowing of time had worn off and she was feeling the full force of saying so many shouts in a short period of time.

Shaking her head to clear the fog slowly invading its way in her head she crawled to her feet before blocking a second strike from the man in leather. She aimed a swipe, hoping he would fall for the same move as the metal man but he leapt away from her axe at the last second and brought his fist up to hit her body, shifting her grip ever so slightly she blocked his jab and with her second axe found a hole in his guard. Her axe cut through his uniform and blood was shimmering on the metal of her axe. He lunged away from her clutching his wound as she brought the bloodied axe to her lips, tongue lapping at the blood she took his blood for compensation for bearing witness to her friend falling from the sky.

"Wow, that wasn't creepy at all," A voice called from above her and she looked to see the metal man floating above her, and she felt a twinge of envy because he could fly with such ease. So his magic allowed him flight? It was impressive to see such strong magic.

Twisting her body she flipped her axe in her hand and threw it at the metal man. He knocked it aside and it clattered against the deck before she had the leather man upon her again. He seemed to have suffered worse wounds in the past and was fighting with the pain of having an open torso wound.

On pure instinct she dove to the side as a shot of the metal man's magic was sent at her and instead of hitting her it crashed into the man in leather armor, making him fly across the top of this flying compound. The metal man was becoming a fly buzzing around her head and she took a deep breath.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled and flew at her forcing her to dive rather than taking the blunt force of his attack.

Rolling back to her feet she called for her other axe and runes carved into metal glowed briefly before the axe leapt into her hand. Now fully armed she turned to face a metal tube aimed between her eyes, she narrowed both of them as she tried to calculate what the tube had inside of it, if it could harm her enough to disable her. The holder of the tube was a man, older with his hair receding, he seemed very confident in his tube, he seemed to know that this tube would stop her.

"Drop your weapons please," his voice was calm and nonthreatening.

She growled at him before seeing two more individuals make their way up from below the deck. They held more metal tubes and had them pointed at her. The man in leather armor and the metal man took up arms and made a circle around her. She took a single step back and found she could do no more battle, her head throbbed where the shield had crashed against it and more wounds were making themselves apparent on her body. She was outnumbered and would not win this fight.

The clatter of her axes against the compound deck astounded her very soul and it screamed at her to die while fighting and not to surrender. A different voice argued with this voice telling her not to fight, the different voice told her that she had made the right move for preserving her life and she was one step closer to getting back home.

"Wow, didn't think she'd give up that easy, make you wish we'd known that earlier, right Captain?" The metal man said to the man in leather armor.

"Why are you here, Stark?" the man in leather armor groaned, his breath coming out in pants, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

He clutched his side and one of the women with the metal tubes quickly went to his side to check his wounds. She was a healer as well as a warrior? It was not a common practice and she found herself interested in what this woman could do.

"I've got a med kit in the plane, I'll stitch you up when we go."

The metal man seemed to not like being ignored and he took a few steps forward to have attention drawn back to him.

"Yeah there's a lot of things the Fury doesn't tell you, ready to go?"

The woman nodded and helped the man in leather armor to a smaller metal bird. Interested in the woman she risked a peek to the side before the moving metal tube came back into her vision and she glared at the holder of it. It was almost comical to her, she was taller than this man who had obvious power over her.

"Please put your hands behind your head." He told her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. How this made her non-threatening was beyond her but she respected his wish and did what he asked.

"Now get down on the ground," he said and she hesitated.

Dragons do not kneel to those who are not worthy. To lay down now would be a blow to her already very much hurt pride. Keeping her face hard she gave the only signal she knew which would be known by these apparent Imperials. She shook her head.

Pretending she could not understand them was beyond her at this point, she already followed his prior instructions, but she did not trust her words in their common language. It was harder to control her voice in languages other than Dovah and trying to do so would be dangerous, she didn't want them to believe that she was attacking them when her voice shook this entire flying compound. Normally it was not a problem but she was not willing to risk it.

A new wave of pain came when she felt something sting the back of her neck. It felt as the fog was spreading fast in her skull. She struggled to not close her eyes as it became harder and harder to keep them open. Feeling her legs give way she fell into strong arms and allowed the fog to take her.


	2. Chapter 2

The fog did not allow her to dream, just allowed her to stand in its ever shifting form until her body was ready to greet back her soul. She had experienced such a thing before, the battle of Whiterun, when she had been wounded badly by the Jarl's second and Ulfric had been forced to give her extract of poppy. It had taken the pain away but it also forced her to sleep for three days. He had feared she would not awaken and for those three days she feared she would not awaken also. Here, in this time, she had no fear.

Fear was an emotion one could not have at this moment in time. She had to be strong in order to make her way back to Skyrim and in order to achieve her goal she needed to not show an ounce of weakness.

Her plan was to get as much information from this place and then go home, if it was possible to get back through the portal. Her brow furrowed, she did not know where that certain storm and portal had come from but she knew it was her only way home. She did not have a plan but that was not as important as knowing her objective, she was good at improvising as long as she had something to work to.

As she finished working out her objective she felt a pull of her body and her soul was ripped from the fog and placed gently in her body. Once she was inside her body she began to move slowly to assess what was fully functional. The only part of her hurting too much was her head, but the pain had gone down enough to not hinder her as much as before.

Listening to the sounds around her she could determine no other body was in this place she was being held so she risked opening one of her eyes. The shock of the light made her other eye open before both of them were blinking stars from her vision. The room was white and very bright. A white hanging sheet stood just a few steps from her bed, shielding the rest of the room from her but giving her a private bed. Beeping could be heard and she tried to locate where the noise was coming from, and found it located to the left of her body. Slowly she risked sitting up and felt something sharp in her arm. She looked down and her brow furrowed.

She did not know what these things were, but they prevented her from leaving the bed. Slowly she reached out to touch them, and jerked her hand back just in case a magic trap encircled them. She felt nothing from touching these clear tubes and lifted her arm to examine them closer before she deemed them not dangerous and gently gripped them before ripping them from her arm. Hissing from the pain she briefly closed her eyes before a loud continuous sound made its way to her ear from the beeping metal box.

Wasting no time she threw herself off of the bed opposite of the origin of noise and waited closing her eyes, waiting for the magic blast to come from it. When the beeping was cut off she opened her eyes and slowly peeked her eyes above the bed to look at the machine. Now it no longer showed numbers or lines, just a rotating symbol. She wondered if that symbol was trapped within the machine and was forced to turn around like that?

Letting go of the magical box she slowly pushed herself to her feet on shaking legs. She held onto the bed until she felt her legs steady and when they eventually held her weight she drew herself up to her full height. Taking a deep breath she was about to try to take her first steps before she heard a noise of hissing air and voices, laughter mainly, came dangerously close to her.

She looked down and realized her feet would be visible if they came close to this white sheet beside her so she flipped over to the other end of the bed and held her breath. Their laughter and conversation did not have any effect upon her as she looked around for some way of escape. It was the first time she noticed the cold from the wall seeping into her back and looked down at her attire.

What sort of material was this made of? It was horrible and very thin, something that was not good when she was about to prepare for battle… and the color! She would be spotted at a moments notice if she were to leave this white room!

Keeping a growl from being herd she slumped against the wall trying to come up with a plan to get out of this room without being seen. As if Talos himself heard her the girls left the room with one last giggle. Breathing a sigh of relief she climbed from the wall and when her eyes scanned the room she tanked the Nine again, she found her clothes and weapons neatly stacked upon a silver table. She spared a quick moment before lunging to the table, ripping off the poor excuse for clothing, and welcomed the cool leathers to her skin. Her axes felt cool in her hands and warmed quickly when they felt her touch. Placing them in their sheaths she pulled on her cloak of furs and hurried out of the room.

She crouched low to the floor and stealthily placed one foot in front of the other when she spotted a guard near her position. She drew her axe and approached his back when she heard the sound of hissing air. Heart pounding in her chest she dove away from the guard as the roof of this hall came down in a solid door, blocking the hall from entry.

Panicking she turned to race back to the white room when all the doors along the hall closed with more hissing. Cursing she lashed against the metal blocking her way with her fist and felt her jaw drop. A large indentation spread from where her fist had struck. Blinking in surprise she looked from the metal to her fist. No regular metal was that soft, if she'd had tried that in High King Ulfric's hall it would only serve to crush her bones. Given enough time she could pound her way through this metal or her axes could cut through it for her.

A screeching sound rang around the halls and she gasped as it came to her ears.

"Warning, security breach, escape of prisoner in the medical bay floor two."

She bolted from the metal and down the hall, there had to be more than one exit out of this place and she was determined to find it. The hissing of doors blocking her path and walls coming down in halls overruled the noise of the ringing which was making her heart beat loudly in her chest. Sucking breath she raced down halls before skidding to a stop to hide behind a corner.

A small troop of guards was escorting another prisoner down the hall that connected to her own. The prisoner had no restraints and walked with his head held high, as if he was a warrior walking to eternal glory. She watched him for a few more moments before he was cast from her sight. Sparing just a moment to watch the hall for straggler guards she drew both of her axes and made a mad dash across the wide crossroads of the hall. It was just for a moment, a brief fleeting moment, she saw the prisoner's head turned, as if listening to a whisper, and she fled down the rest of the hall. Not looking back until she was far from the prisoner she found a staircase which she rushed up with ease. On the next floor the noise of the alarm was not as pronounced, but she still found her path blocked by hissing doors.

Finally, she found a light and rushed toward it. Hoping to get to a window to find out how high she was from the ground and other things that would tell her where she was. She almost stepped into a room before she heard voices.

Many were in this room with light and she moved to listen to them. They were speaking of things she did not understand. She heard a voice above the others, slippery in tone, as it slowly slithered into her mind consuming her thoughts with interest.

"How Desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

If this voice was having this effect on her, then these people in the room were captivated by it also. A voice answered in a strong tone, peaking the dragon inside her. This was a voice of a commander, of a leader, and a man who knew much about battle.

It was not long before the others in the room began to discuss the conversation which had gone lax. She sighed and turned to leave this room, to find another room to spy the sky. Freezing in her tracks she could not dive out of the way for the two coming up the hallway, one was the elder man whom she had met earlier and the other she did not know. Both of them froze when they set their eyes upon her and she went for her axe.

"Security breach! Prisoner is here, repeat prisoner is here!" The elder man shouted as he touched his ear with one hand and drew his metal tube with another.

Drawing her axes she dove out of the way as the tube made a deafening noise. She looked to where she had been standing before and saw a hole in the metal. The man aimed again and this time she slashed the air and heard the jingling of metal along with feeling the bite of the projectile ring up her arm.

He fired again and again and she backed away from his advancing steps, all the while knocking those launched balls of metal out of the air. She paused when her back met solid wall and fled down the rest of the hall into the other room.

It was larger than she anticipated and the individuals in the room all seemed to be wearing the strange clothing she had seen earlier. Two of them had their metal tubes out and were pointing them at her and now she knew what they could do, she redid her axes, taking a defensive position as thundering steps came behind her. A man with Redguard dark skin had his tube out with the elder man.

She felt dread fill her as her heart began to pound in her chest. She was outnumbered in this room, filled with at least fifteen others not including the group in the higher part where she was standing. It looked as if a long table was set out for these people, and no one bothered to sit. Let go of your weapon

"Il shur do hin zun," (**let go of your weapons**) she warned them as she crouched lower and prepared to fight.

"What the hell did she just say?" One of the men behind her, the man without a tube, asked. Her eyes dared to snap back to him before movement brought her eyes back to the others in front of her. His voice, it sounded familiar to her… but she did not have time to fret on such things.

A man, blonde, very Nord-like, slowly swam into her vision. He reminded her of a younger Ulfric, he scarcely looked older than her twenty-five summers. He came closer and her eyes widened and she took a small step back and twitched her axes, warning him if he dared step closer she would attack. He held his arms out in front of him, as if he was approaching a child about to bolt and run.

"Sheath your weapons, we mean you no harm little one," He said to her and she barred her teeth at him.

"Yeah, no Point-Break, we don't approach a crazy bi—woman when she has some very sharp axes and trust me when I say she knows how to use them. She looks like she's mentally playing soccer with your head," said the man behind her spoke again, she realized who he was, the metal man in the flesh.

Two people in those uniforms were in front of the Nord-Man in an instant, pointing their tubes at her. She growled and lunged forward. Several of the tubes went off and by some miracle they all missed her as she slid on one knee and slashed with both of her axes, cutting the side abdomen of each person, and sliding passed them. She dove again, rolling expertly while slamming her feet out when she had competed her roll into the stomach of one of the men in front of her. Flipping off of her back onto her feet she flipped to the Nord-Man who was ready for her attack. She first threw one of her axes at him and he moved his head out of the way and caught the handle of her axe.

Smirking at him she crouched to the floor and jumped aiming a downward slash at his head which was blocked by her caught axe. She let out a bellow and a laugh as she twisted away from him. Facing him again she smiled as she rolled to the nearby platform and flipped over it.

"ZUN HAAL!"

She was not able to hit them with the full shout but it worked in disarming most of the soldiers which had attacked her. Her axe flew from the air into her awaiting hand before she disappeared down to the lower floor. It was less of a drop than she had been expecting and she kneeled, waiting for one of the warriors to be foolish enough to look over the edge, she would spring up and hit him and make a dash for the door.

Her plan was void when she felt the cool metal of a tube press against the back of her neck.

"Drop you weapons please," came the voice of the elder man and she closed her eyes and breathed an angry sigh at being bested by this man again. How did he sneak up on her so easily?

She slowly did as he commanded, letting her weapons clatter to the floor and put her hands behind her head.

Captured yet again…


	3. Chapter 3

Fury was going on a warpath. Correction, Fury was always on a warpath but he was seriously calling out for _somebody's _blood. Tony would bet his right arm Fury was going to suffer from an aneurism if he didn't calm down soon, that or he'd finally go off the deep end.

"Can someone tell me how the _hell_ she got out of the medic bay and all the way here without help and without being seen?"

Tony smirked at Fury's back as he yelled at his agents handling the bridge, none of them looked up from their computers to look at Fury in the eye. Tony almost felt bad for them, knowing it was his fault the prisoner had even gotten this far. JARVIS had been running a hack and slash program ever since they had captured Loki and it must have somehow disrupted standard protocol with escaped prisoners.

But he was Tony Stark and he never, ever, showed any of his cards until there were four aces neatly tucked in his hand. Since he was currently running a program which would tell him SHIELD's dirtiest secrets he would stay silent about half of this thing being his fault and would occupy himself with feed of their latest, newly captured, prisoner.

He found feed of why SHIELD was even in the area. A high spike of energy with similar signature to the Tesseract had shown itself where the girl and her pet had emerged. Where had they come from? Were they part of Loki's little plan? He had tried to ask Thor if he knew her or even knew a little of the ancient dead language she was spouting out but the Norse God was completely clueless. So now, on top of a Loki, they had to deal with a woman who could destroy them with her voice, just _cheeky_.

He couldn't access the feed showing the girl getting from the medical bay to the bridge, somehow all the camera angles were blocked when the protocol had sealed several doors. Tony managed to find little snippets here and there of the girl running down halls and one where she actually almost crossed Loki's path, but other than the obvious "hey she was here!" he was actually rather confused to how she got to the bridge in the first place. There weren't exactly signs to guide her passed GO and to the bridge.

Not finding any clues as to how she got there he pulled up the feed to her current "room" which was an interrogation cell complete with a two way mirror and a cup of water out of the prisoner's reach. She hadn't moved since Agent Phil had pistol whipped her on the back of the head and had Point-Break carry her there. She had promptly been disarmed and cuffed to the table.

She was cute, in the "I don't speak English and want to kill and eat some wild bore which I wrestled with my bare hands" sort of way but still, she did have her small features. Too much muscle for Tony's liking though, he'd maybe screw her but only if he was both drunk enough and wanted to have a quickie in one of his cars. He'd have her loose the clothes and wash off the paint on her face and in her hair before he'd ever consider having anything to do with her. Oh and she'd have to brush her teeth, ugh, those were gnarly, didn't they have toothbrushes where she was from?

A loud moan echoed over Fury's tirade and Tony almost cracked a joke about it being from old room feed of Agent Romanoff but he did not have a death wish today. It came from the larger screen with the feed from the Prisoner's room.

Waking up she hissed when she moved her head and Tony managed a smirk. Yeah, she'd feel hung over for a while with a large lump on the back of her head. Fury muted the feed and went back to yelling at his Agents; Tony tuned him out and watched as the girl woke up in a whole new world.

At first she struggled, but from what he experienced so far with this girl was those struggles were half hearted at best. He expected her to use those shouts to destroy the room and to escape again but was sadly disappointed when she stopped struggling. What came next stunned him.

"Uhhh, Fury?" He called and Fury didn't even turn his head.

"Not now Stark," Fury said angrily as he resumed his ranting to his Agents.

Tony waited another few sentences of Fury's chewing out before he interrupted again.

"Fury, you might want to take a look at—"

"Stark, I don't have time for you right now!"

"She's crying, I thought you'd want to know since, I don't know, you've been looking for an opening! Woman crying means they are emotionally open, could be useful. But hey, I'm not here to tell you how to do you job, since you're doing _fabulously_ well in screwing it up," Tony said and Furry looked up at the large screen which did show the girl who had been a stone cold warrior less than an hour ago, balling her eyes out on the interrogation table.

Fury narrowed his eye at Tony, as if threatening him without words of a long and painful death if Tony ever mouthed off to him again. The though of Agent Phil tazing him unexpectedly in the hall later came to Tony's mind and he gave a small smile as he watched the girl.

The girl was indeed crying, her shoulders shaking, her face down on the table, tears streaming out of her eyes and snot slowly dripping down her nose. _God, why did they get so ugly but cute when they cry?_

"Romanoff." Fury said.

Instantly the red head in the really tight cat suit stood up. Tony loved how Natasha followed Fury's orders better than a well-trained dog. She would sit, stay, and bite whoever Fury told her to. Tony watched her leave before activating the camera feed in the room to unmute.

Her sobs filled the overly silent bridge as Fury's people tried to get over their chewing out while this girl voiced everything they wanted to do at the moment, they all wanted to cry in their fear of Fury and Fury's enormous wrath.

He wondered, how does one interrogate someone who understands English but wont speak a freakin' word of it? He'd seen Natasha in action and had to admit she was quite good a subtle manipulation but he had never seen her actually preform live with an audience watching, with her boss watching her.

When Natasha entered the room the girl's head shot up and Tony briefly witnessed her slight jolt as she must be experiencing a massive headache and lightheadedness. She still glared at Natasha for all it was worth and Tony saw her fists clench and she showed her teeth, Tony's only thought for her behavior was the same as a cornered dog.

"Hello, again, I know we didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves when we met briefly on the bridge."

Her voice had just the edge of soothing in order to smooth the girl's ruffled feathers, or fur, so to speak. Tony admired the way the girl glared at the best manipulator in the country, probably the world, and she did not allow an inch of gratitude to be shown to Natasha.

"It would be… better… if you would at least show some form of cooperation, for this to go smoothly."

"There are ways to seek my torture should I need to do so, no, you came here to get information out of me. So what was it to be then? I have been to my death many times over, fought a god in the form of something which wished to swallow the world, I have been put through many forms of pain, all of which you cannot duplicate, so tell me, why are you here besides to mock me with your petty words promising a so call friendship which cannot exist."

Tony winces as the last word was spit out of the prisoner's mouth. She looked at the water set out of her reach, and glared at it. The snapping of a chain and shattering glass exploded near Natasha's head and she had to duck, as the chair was next to hit the wall.

"You are all murderers! You killed Saakmosam and then tried to kill me with him, I will cooperate with you when the skies rain fire and Alduin returns to eat your world as he tried to do with my own! I will never bow down to you so if you would please, either kill me or take me home for you will get nothing from me!"

"Wow she is bitter," He commented watching as Natasha slowly analyzed what should be the very calm prisoner slowly unfolding to hysterical before their eyes, on a giant TV.

It was like watching a soap opera.

"Fos dreh ho laan voth zey! Fos dreh ho laan voth zev! Fos dreh ho laan voth zey!"

"Natasha get out of there, Fury I'm flooding the room with gas, she's gonna destroy it," Tony said, not wanting to watch this anymore. This was a girl grieving and she wasn't going to stop until she destroyed everything and sadly, this woman could kill them all and bring this ship down with her wrath.

"And people say I have issues," Bruce commented as he watched as the video was muted but the girl was still doing untold destruction on it. Slolwy her movements were sluggish and slower until she collapsed.

The feed was cut off as soon as SHIELD agents came into the room armed with stun guns and gas masks. Tony sighed and rubbed his head. He needed a drink after that, and some therapy.

"She's obviously in grief, we should leave her alone for a few days, sedate her when she gets bad, but we won't get anything out of her for a few days."

Natasha came back, a small cut from a stray piece of glass was slowly bleeding down her face. Steve passed her something to wipe it with and she looked at it with surprise.

"We need answers, we aren't going to wait for her to get over things."

"If I may, might you wait for a day before questioning her again? It would do you good if you gave her time." Thor spoke up this time, "When my brother fell through the void I would not wish to speak to many for it was too painful."

"Fine." Fury said, and Tony knew tomorrow he would try again, Tony hoped he got punched in the face.

* * *

Tony was working in the lab the next morning when Bruce joined him, his face grim but a faint trace of a smile graced his lips. Tony had to admit, the man didn't smile enough, he guessed something happened when Fury and Agent Phil had tried to interrogate the girl.

"How'd it go?" He asked, not looking up from what he was doing, this algorithm was tricky and he needed to at least have his eyes on it while he worked on it.

"Well, Thor was right, Fury had her sedated and managed to get her name before she punched him in the face."

"Wait, what? She punched Fury in the face? No way, oh god that's priceless!" Tony laughed as he imagined Fury with a bruised face.

Bruce gave a small chuckle but waited for Tony to stop laughing to continue.

"Then what happened, tell me everything I want to look it up so I can send it to Fury as a Christmas present," He said gleefully as he began to extract the video clip, half wondering if, when all of this was over, he should make a Montague to it and put it on YouTube.

"Well, Agent Coulson ended up tazing her when her back was turned, he had to keep it attached to her skin for around a minute before she looked down at it, it was like she was immune to it! They're both find now and she's sleeping now, and Fury's putting ice on his eye, she looked smug."

"Good bastard needs to be reminded he's not always at the top of the food chain, what'd he say to make her punch him?" Tony asked, wondering what type of buttons the girl had.

"He played a recording on a tablet, it was of her dragon dying."

_Stupid idiot! _Tony thought as he paused looking up the video feed. He mentally filed it away for later and instead went back to working on what he needed to work on.

"What, didn't see that she would take offense to that and punch him in the face?" Tony scoffed, and Bruce shook his head.

"No, he wanted to see her reaction, to see what he can use to make her emotional and less guarded. Then he'll be able to get more out of her, now that she's in her grief she gave up more and is speaking English."

"What is her name?" Tony asked, now fully engaged with his work, but needed something else to distract himself on, might as well hear the newest juicy gossip.

"Liv Stormblade, she has a lot of other titles but that was all I heard."

"Funny, her and Point Break should make a band."

Their names, good god what names? He was glad he wasn't named something so stupid. It sounded like a drunk nerd had decided to read one to many mythology books before going to name their children… if they actually had a girl to make children with.

Fury was right about one thing though, this girl was serving as a larger distraction than he thought, Loki was one thing but this Liv was on a whole other level of crazy. She was violent sort of crazy which made her, in a way, more dangerous than Loki. At least he hadn't come around on a giant dragon and wasn't stupid enough to punch Nick Fury in the face. Loki was more mental and each act he did made sense, Live just did things. She was impulsive and Tony had to give her props for that, but was it going to make her dangerous enough to have Nick get rid of her? Tony hoped not, mainly because anyone who was either brave enough or stupid enough to do the things she did was defiantly going to be a fun person to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce didn't know if he should be avoiding the prisoner bay or if he should be lending a hand to Fury and his interrogation team. He wasn't sure he could help with anything, but he felt as if he should be doing _something_ productive since Stark had taken over the whole "Find the Tesseract Before the World Ends" project. Bruce had gotten the spectrometers calibrated but Stark had been two steps ahead of him, the guy was certainly a genius and not afraid of getting of Fury's bad side, part of the reason why Bruce was avoiding Stark at all costs.

Stark was also trying to get him to release the Other Guy, half hearted attempts but was attempting nonetheless. Bruce was not afraid of the Other Guy he was afraid of what he would do if the Other Guy decided to "strut" and what would happen to the others on the ship. He hoped he would never have to find out what would happen because the Other Guy would not stop until there was nothing left of the ship, and there were a lot of people on this ship.

He walked while he thought, it helped him avoid the reality of his situation, but he hated when his brain assumed he wanted to go places he really didn't want to go. He stopped briefly in front of a door and snapped out of his stupor.

_Damn it!_

While thinking he had been walking and he found himself outside Liv's door to the cell. Damn his curious nature and his damned feet. He sighed and took off his glasses while pinching the bridge of his nose trying to fight off stress. No one had gone in since yesterday and Fury had strict restrictions on the video feed. It was funny, all of a sudden no one was allowed anywhere near Liv's cell and he put it under strict "Tony Stark is not allowed anywhere near here" while making the rest of the people not in SHIELD followed and recommended staying away from the cell.

He smiled at a passing guard who nodded at him before going on their way. He was unable to not look guilty while nervously taking the glasses from his nose and wiping them on his purple shirt. He had a gentle shaking in his hands which he tried to tell himself was not from being angry or scared but from sleep deprivation. _Yeah, that was it_, he didn't sleep very well-being under the watchful eye of Director Fury and probably wouldn't sleep well until he was back under almost zero surveillance.

The same could not be said for Liv. Should she cooperate, and she hadn't so far, she was looking to be put in a cage or worse. He hoped she would be able to get out of whatever tortures Fury had in store for her because whatever it was would not be nice. He shuttered and quickly walked away from her cell, not wanting to be under more suspicion with lingering, he had no wish to be put in a cage as well.

* * *

"Doctor Banner."

_Damn it. _

He had gone to the lab. He had done what he needed to do for that day. He had been on his way back to his room when his damn feet had taken him back to her cell. It was like the Other Guy was taking control of his body and taking him to the place he couldn't get out of his head, he immediately put that thought out of his head, it was not how this thing worked.

He wondered what was constantly making him go past her cell. God this was becoming a habit he would have to break fast.

"I'm waiting Doctor…" Fury said.

Fury. Right. He was in front of Bruce with his arms crossed looking him down with his one good eye. The amount of intimidation Furry put in a glare with just a single eye could stop anyone in their path, it managed to make Stark speechless and that alone could solve so many things.

"I was uhhh, going back to my room. Stark had things under control."

He wasn't stopped when he hurriedly walked back to his room. He didn't look back but could feel Fury's eyes into his back.

* * *

The next time Bruce went to the lab he took the long way around the prisoner's cell. He never expected the lab to be empty. Stark had been there almost twenty four hours a day, which is why he was surprised the lab was empty. Maybe Stark had truly decided to call it a night for once. Bruce checked around the lab until he was sure Stark was not hiding in a corner, waiting to pop out with his new pointy thing to get Bruce to "strut", after a quick check he deemed this place safe for him to relax.

Bruce Banner had been astonished when he checked the algorithm both of them had been working on to find it almost done. That had been quick, Stark must've thought this was good enough and planned to pick it up later in the morning. Bruce felt he could finish the rest of the strand by himself and quickly got to work.

He was completely surprised when he looked up to see the sun had risen and was streaming through the windows of the lab. He hadn't remembered the last time he had eaten anything and when he moved he felt the stiffness of his neck and body from keeping still for so long.

Stretching he felt several things crack and snap before his stomach reminded him why he was stretching. He grumbled as he made sure he had everything locked down and walked out of the lab in search of whatever sort of lunchroom this place had.

"Oi! Banner!"

Turning at the sound of his name he quickly caught an apple sailing at his head. Feeling it was safe enough he rubbed it off on his shirt before biting into it. Stark who smirked at him, the glow of his Arc Reactor glowing below the thinner fabric of his shirt, he clapped Bruce on the shoulder and steered him the opposite direction to the bridge.

"Fury wants us on the bridge, something about an "official meeting" or something to that extent. I think he just wants to summon us so he can remind us who is the boss and who is in charge. Ha, I can't wait until JARVIS is done with his encrypted files, I'm going to make sure nothing electrical works for Fury on this ship if it's the last thing I do."

Bruce nodded absently going along with Stark to the bridge, he found it was better to stay on the neutral lines when it came to Fury and Stark's little power struggle. He found out early that Stark did not like things handed to him, and Fury seemed to enjoy making Stark take things handed to him.

It was easier to walk and smile then to try to get Stark to back down from a challenge, the challenge of making Fury's life a living hell. He had been trying his hardest to ignore the idiotic plans to make Fury really want to kill Stark and Bruce couldn't help but to state his opinion on how stupid this whole thing was. Stark was a child and Fury allowed him to act like this, it would slowly come back to bite Fury in the ass in the end.

"Good of you to join us Doctor Banner."

Bruce looked at Steve as he sat down, he gave a small nod as his back sang at him for sitting in something which was not hard metal, like the lab chairs. Tony refused to sit and instead leaned against the wall facing the television feed which had yet to be turned off of the SHIELD screen savor of the bird rotating. Steve didn't comment on this but Natasha rolled her eyes as Tony dared for someone to comment on his choice of seat.

When no one did he eventually got bored and sat down. Right when the screen flickered and Fury's lovely face was presented for everyone to see. Bruce could've sworn he heard a mutter from where Stark was sitting but kept that to himself.

"Good your all here." Fury said and Bruce didn't comment on the missing Demigod, Thor.

A moment later the Demigod came over fiddling with a microphone and an earpiece. When he finally got it in his ear he touched it and muttered something into it, and one of the agents nodded at him. Bruce wondered what was going on but didn't ask, he would find out soon or as long as it didn't apply to him then he was fine with not finding out about whatever was going on.

Nick nodded on the screen, "before we do this, Stark, Doctor Banner how far are you from locating the Tesseract?"

Bruce looked at Stark, moving his hand in a sweeping motion to let him go first. He had been the one mostly working on the damn thing, Bruce had just been telling him what to look for.

"Well, we've almost gotten it locked on. This proved to be rather tricky for us, maybe if you'd given us a little more to go on besides "glowing cube which will doom humanity in less than a week" but we're almost done."

"Good."

"May I ask if he as received his communication device yet? I need to make sure he can speak clearly while I am inside the cell."

Bruce narrowed his eyebrows as confusion swept over him. Who was Thor talking about?

"He did not make a fuss, which is odd."

"No, he is curious of a woman with a voice of thunder. It had nothing to do with cooperation, if I know him then he will wish to know of something that would make his plans for us go astray."

"Wait, what we're using _Loki_ via Thor to interrogate the crazy Dragon Lady? Are you kidding me Fury? They both tried to kill us less than two days ago, and if you'd care to pull your head out of your ass then you'd remember that both of them want us equally dead," Tony yelped and Steve stood up as well.

"Sir, if I may, this seems rather brash, it would be one thing if we had the Tesseract and Loki was in our custody but he—"

Furry interrupted him.

"Alright, Thor, you're up." Fury said and Thor gave a short nod before taking his hammer from his belt and placing it on the table.

"Uhhh, big guy, really think going in there without some protection is alright? I mean, when the girl gets crazy, you might want something to save yourself when she goes Sonic Scream on your ass."

Bruce made a noise of agreement. It would be very stupid

"Her voice is formidable but should I bring weapons near her she shall be expecting a bout and I have no wish to bring this flying fortress down upon our heads. We shall just speak, for now."

"I'll leave you to it then, remember our agreement Thor."

Thor nodded at Fury's statement before walking from the bridge. Another screen came on showing the feed from the prisoner's room, and curiously enough a feed of Loki's cage. Guess if they were accepting help from the guy, they might as well be able to see what he was doing while he was talking Thor through this. Natasha had her eyes glued on Loki while Bruce looked at Liv. He was worried she would attack and he would have no other choice than to bring out the Other Guy, he would only do that as a last choice and if the ship they were in was coming down anyway.

"Fury, his is incredibly stupid, and you should know by now stupid plans fall apart. I mean, you know what happened the last time you made a plan that spelled out stupid?" Stark asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"This was Thor's idea, and I am in control here Stark, I can terminate this whenever I want, keep that in mind."

"How do you know that he will not turn her against us?" Steve asked as Stark said at the same time, "are you freaking kidding me? We're actually gong to trust that stupid son of a bi—"

The door to the cell opened and Thor stepped inside. Stark cut off his statement grumbling before sitting back in his chair again. Bruce took a deep breath before calmly letting it out. He didn't like this and if it was what he was thinking then this would not play out how Bruce or the Other Guy wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I hope that I got Loki and Thor right… I mean I'm not really good at writing them… because I've never done it… ever. **

**I have to thank Mike, whoever you are, you have helped me SOOOOO much with this fic and I wanted to say thank you sooooooo much for it. I get your reviews and they make my day, literally, because you put so much time and effort in helping me make this as close to how it is supposed to be. (if that makes any sense) AND I would ask you a favor, keep doing what you're doing because it's awesome!**

**Thank you to all the other people who have followed and reviewed. I don't usually do AN's but I thought this was a special occasion. I hope you enjoy, this is a longer chapter because this had a lot of stuff to address in it. **

He had come to the conclusion on his own. For days he had nothing better to do than to watch Natasha and Fury fail at interrogating the prisoner, had only gotten a name for the prisoner, Liv Stormblade. They were moving slow in their process of extracting information, necessary information which Thor needed, he was tasked to report all that was associated with the Tesseract and this Liv Stormblade was indeed tied in tight with the Tesseract. The only problem was that he knew not how she was or when she would have come into contact with the Tesseract.

There was only one single person who could get any secret, no matter how dark, from lips sealed by promise. Thor felt as if his only option on getting information from Liv was down the hall from Liv's cell. Loki was a skilled manipulator, and more than that he knew how every person worked, he knew how to make them sing. So Thor went around Fury to his brother in hopes of getting him on common ground so he would maybe let down his guard enough to allow Thor to slip passed it. To allow Loki one more chance to give up this dream of crushing Thor beneath his heel and to find out what Liv was there for, of course.

His brother was where they had left him. He stood when Thor entered the room and smiled. He _knew_ what Thor was there for.

"This is a surprise. I never thought you would come to me of all people, Odin-Son."

"I am here about Liv Stormblade, I believe you know of who I speak."

"I have heard of this woman, one who does not walk on this nor any other of the Nine Realms. She is truly a mystery to behold."

"I need your help."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, Prince Thor of Asgard asking a lowly Frost Giant for help. How precious."

He smiled and Thor did not move from his position in front of the opening of the cage. His smile slowly faded as he sensed the seriousness of the situation Thor was presenting him.

"You are serious? You must truly be desperate to come to me for help."

"I am not in the mood for this, shall you help or not?"

"I have to admit I am curious about this outsider, but how shall you accomplish my help? Have you even asked those who pull your strings permission to instigate this plan? I assume you have not so what was the point of coming to me?"

Thor felt his gaze turn cold and for a moment thunder roared in his heart as he answered his foolish brother.

"I am nobodies puppet, I answer to no human, I protect them not follow their orders. Should I wish to instigate this plan then no one shall say otherwise."

"You say that _now_ Odin-Son, but you and I know better. You shall bend a knee to these humans, you always have and always will. They are feeble and tug at your heartstrings for they cannot protect themselves from each other."

"When they come to give you the proper equipment you will learn that no one controls a Prince of Asgard. You shall know what it _truly_ means to rule. When they come with the equipment do not struggle nor do anything foolish, for I will throw you off the edge of the world again if you do not cooperate with me now."

"Oh educate me on how to make deals with lowly creatures who were made to be ruled. It shall be easier than fooling you of our apparent _kinship_."

Thor clenched his fists and turned to walk away from his brother. He would not have this argument this day. He would have his brother help them in the interrogation of Liv Stormblade and Fury would not interfere. He would not allow Fury to interfere.

* * *

"No. I will not allow that." Fury said, not looking from his screen. He did not trust mortal technology but he did not like how it was apparently more interesting than what he was saying to Fury.

Thor was really tired of being told of what he could and could not do. Loki was his prisoner and would face justice on his own terms, not from this man standing in front of him. Just as Liv would face interrogation, on his terms because the human ways were getting them no where.

"It does not matter. I will be doing it regardless. I need to know who and what this woman is in order to pursue the Tesseract. I need to know if I shall bring her back with me to face asgardian justice as an accomplish to Loki's schemes."

"Look. I get it, but we have out best people on it. You can't just decide this on your own. You can't—"

Thor shattered the screen Fury was working on. His temper became the better of him and he had enough of the lies and manipulation. He needed to have answers for time was running out for the Earth and for Asgard. He was tired of walls, he just smashed them out of his way and crawled through the rubble and made his way to his objective.

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot do! As far as I'm concerned Loki may be in your prison but I can easily relieve you of him and Stormblade. I can find the Tesseract without your help and sink this flying fortress before you can blink. I will do this with or without your permission. I was informing you of what I was going to do so you would not be caught off guard, I shall remember this in the future. Are you going to grant me what I need or shall I just take what I need?"

"I think that this has you riled up, why don't you take a deep breath and calm down. Loki obviously said something to make you this angry, why don't we all just calm down," He said, his hands lowered in a message for the agents on the bridge to lower their weapons.

Thor was not aware of them preparing them but he knew they would be drawn should he threaten their leader. The weapons made of flying metal were of no concern to Thor, he would survive the strongest weapon the humans could fire upon him, he knew of this. Yet, they continued to threaten him with things that did not matter to him. He felt no shame, only anger at not having his way. He knew he was acting childish, but not a week upon earth and he was missing the halls of his home. He wished for both the realms he protected to be at peace and safe, his brother home to face what crimes he had and he wished to know all there was to know about Liv Stormblade. He felt as if he had been stripped of his power and tested yet again on the soils of Earth.

"He has threatened your people, he has threatened my own people. I will have what I came here for, I expected your people to cooperate with my own, but if you refuse to do so then I will do what is needed of me. He is the only way I can get what I need from her, and with this he shall need more time to include her in his plans. He had not expected her to be here, he is curious."

"Damn his curiosity, I will ask this though, if I refuse are you planning on taking them by force?"

"Yes. Jane and Eric would not approve, but I will do what is necessary to protect your planet. Remember this well, Nick Fury, because I will never repeat this lesson with words again."

He turned to walk away when Nick Fury stopped him.

"What do you need?" Fury called behind him and Thor hid a smile of triumph while a rush of relief came over him. He did not wish to fight the humans, to strain their relationship but if it meant protecting them then he would have to do so. Luck was on his side as he did not need to fight the humans today.

"The device you use for communication over distances, Loki will be needing one as well."

"You have them, oh and Thor?"

Thor turned to Fury and Fury glared at him.

"You break something of mine again and _demand_ anything from me and I'll make your life a _living_ hell."

Thor snorted and continued to walk to the Son of Coul who was waving him over. This was a small victory for him, he was going to get the answers he needed and he alone would have to decide the threat level from Liv. Fury could not deny him this any longer.

* * *

_"Be calm Odin-Son, she shall smell your fear and see threw this before we have even begun." _

Thor almost smiled as his heart soared at the sounds of his brother's voice, harsh as it was, it was welcomed to his ears through this piece of metal the humans had given him. Thor was a fool, foolish to think that maybe after this was done his brother would finally give up his dream of crushing Thor beneath his heel, but it was his dream. His dream that they would fight side by side by his father's rule once again, but all knowing knowledge crushed those dreams one by one under the weight of his father's secrets.

"How shall I greet her," Thor asked as he had his hand upon the door. He could hear nothing from within, yet another human magic trick he had yet to know how to accomplish.

"_I must hear her speak first to see what to say. You may enter the room Odin-Son but be wary, she may yet be unapproachable and if she is you may have to make a hasty exit or be badly burned."_

He could hear the edge on his brother's voice. He had only heard it a handful of times, when Loki had been unsure of himself, which never happened for the silver-tongue. Thor thought better of knocking before entering, this was not his home and this woman was from neither.

_"Your chivalry will be the death of you." _

His brother must have known of his hesitation, and he quickly entered the room to please him. It was dark than the well light hall and he had to briefly squint to adjust his eyes. He heard the door close behind him as a pair of eyes watched him like a hawk. A broken chain dangled from the metal table and Thor could not see in the darker corners of the room. She was hiding, either scared or preparing for an ambush. Leaving Mjolnir behind seemed like a foolish idea now.

He stood in the doorway, breathing lightly to try not to make noise, he could not tell what corner this woman was hiding in and his eyes shifted around the room while her own eyes pierced his armor without effort.

"I am Thor Odinso—"

_"Do not speak you fool!" _

Thor cut off his sentence to settle back into tense silence. He shifted but stopped when he heard his brother's hiss of displeasure. He hoped he had not ruined his plan before they had begun for that would be unfortunate indeed if he was to fail now.

_"Wait for her to speak and approach you, you are a great oaf which is in need of a seat. It shall make her feel powerful to look down upon such a creature. Go to the table and sit, if there is none then sit upon the floor. Wait for her to come to you, then you shall do introductions, but do not show her you know of her name if you know it. Warriors need to feel in control and whatever power they have over you shall give them pride."_

Thor made his way very slowly to the table and chairs. He almost flinched when dragging the chair back made so much noise. It echoed in the room and still reverberated in his ears after he had sat down upon it. He had to wait, something he was not good at. His brother's mocking laughter rang in his ears as they waited for the woman to come to them. It did not happen fast, it happened dreadfully slow.

She did not come from her corner and her voice came from all angles of the room, as if different people in multiple places spoke it at the same time.

"Your breathing is unpleasant, pray may you speak lest I go mad from its obnoxious laboring."

_"Ohhh, I __**like**__ her…"_

Thor still didn't talk until his brother told him to do so, but he did not entertain the fact the woman and Loki had similar sayings and it did not put his heart at rest. It made him uneasy and more on his toes as it should. He hoped this woman would never turn on them and become serious in her battle for she would die or be taken prisoner again.

_"You may speak now. Tell her your name and where you are from lest she get offended by the sound of your obnoxious breathing."_

"I am Thor Odinson Prince of Asgard."

He waited, long after his voice had died down. His heart was hammering in his chest while his face remained painfully blank. He could feel things inside this room, he could not see this woman but this room was filled with her sorrow, her pain, her anger and hate, it was clouding his thoughts while plugging his nose. This room was coated in a sweet poison which would kill its owner along with whoever dared take a breath.

"Asgard? I have yet to know of any place named such. You seem too great to be called a liar, so I must ask if you are from this world?"

_"Repeat this to her: Yes, this is different from my world. I first stumbled upon this world when I had been banished by my father for I was a great fool. I was granted back my immunity to my world when I had my father's forgiveness. I am here today to help my friends in need."_

Thor repeated his brother's statement word for word.

The clogging emotions seemed to drain slightly from the room as his brother's words soothed the clawing emotions suffocating Thor.

"So you are like me, not from this world. Are you a prisoner as well?"

Thor opened his mouth to answer before Loki hissed. He snapped it shut so his brother could once again pull his strings.

_"Repeat again this time not word for word, she cannot know you are being used as a puppet."_

Thor listened to this new statement before putting it in his own words.

"I was a prisoner when I first came here, stripped of my powers and no way to get home. I was like you, alone, scared, until I met humans who showed me kindness and respect, even when they did not know who I truly was. I had to watch as my friends were ripped from me and the new friends I met here were also put in danger's reach. Now I returned to protect what I love and to greet old friends."

_"Good, now wait. She should tell you something in return for your truth."_

This was the first time his brother was truly wrong.

"Get out."

_"Stay put, she is testing your resolve. Should you leave now it will be for nothing, you will lose any and all hope of finding out any information about her! This is a test of brawn, do not fail this Odin-Son."_

For a moment Thor wanted to leave this room with haste and he made a noise to punctuate this. He was unarmed, and even armed this woman would be a match for him, to speak and kill was not a thing to be taken lightly.

"Are you deaf as well as foolish? I wish for you to be out! _Leave me be_!"

It was instant, from a corner of the room a force of white rings came and hit him like a punch in the gut. He flew off of his chair rolling on the hard metal floor before picking himself up.

"Point-Break, you okay?" Man of Iron's voice rang in his head and he took his fallen chair to block the door so no one could gain entry.

_"Do not let them inside the room and do not allow her to scare you off, this is essential Odin-Son!" _

He could not shout without Liv knowing he could communicate with others outside of the room and he could not leave. He did not know if the others understood the reason behind the chair but they did not try to force their entry and he could not smell any "gas" in the air.

"Gaav Tir! Gaav Tir! Gaav Tir!"

_"Interesting, did she ever go into a fit of rage and start speaking this language before?" _

"Yes," Thor gave the tiniest of whispers to his brother who could be the only person to pick up his voice.

"_I wonder… Oh yes this is better than tugging you around like a toy. She obviously uses this language for the powers of her voice. This common tongue makes it harder for her to control her powers making her switch her native tongue to not allow this voice to attack people while speaking."_

Thor couldn't risk talking to his brother again but he did stand very still while this woman screamed at him in a language he did not understand. He wondered what he should do and if there was a chance Liv would stop any time soon.

_"She shall calm down in a moment. Then you will be able to ask her questions. I shall direct you in question speech because I know what you are looking for, and I have my own answers that I seek."_

It took a while, a lot of screaming for Liv to calm down. Several times she seemed to calm down to start back up on her tirade of screaming at Thor. He had to deal with this along with his bother's mocking laughter ringing in his ears. Liv did calm down, reduced to a sobbing mess on the metal floor of the cell, but she did calm down enough for Thor to move without her spitting some insult at him.

He took his chair from the door and calmly placed it in its original spot near the overturned table.

_"You can ask her now… she'll probably answer just about anything."_

"What is your name?" Thor asked, feigning that he did not know such a simple piece of information. He needed to start with the smaller questions before moving onto the larger ones.

"Liv Stormblade, Dragonborn. Thane of Whiterun, Windhelm, Solitude, and second to Paarthurnax; Harbinger of the Companions and Shield-Sister to many. Slayer of Alduin the World Eater and Liberator of Skyrim."

Thor allowed himself a moment to process this. She was a Thane, just a step under a Jarl, a Thane was a title earned through hard work and bloodshed. To be a Thane was a great honor, but to be a Thane of several places was almost impossible. The Thanes were one step below a Jarl who was a step below the royal family, at least that is how it worked in Asgard. He had no idea how it worked for Liv in her world.

_"Ask her about her homeland."_

"Your home is not of this world, what was it called?"

She sniffed while pulling herself from the floor. She picked up a chair, a metal leg slightly bend from earlier in the week when she threw it at Natasha and set it carefully on the other side of the table.

"Skyrim. I hail from Skyrim."

He had not ever heard of any land of that name, or even a world with the land as that name. He wondered if she could tell him about it…

_"Ask her to describe it, I have not heard of any land of this name."_

"What was it like, your home?"

She furrowed her brow and looked down at the table. Tears shinned in her eyes but a hardness was set in her jaw. She seemed to not enjoy this round of questioning. Thor could see the pain in her face, and knew from experience what it was like to be ripped from ones home and thrown into a place so strange.

"I would not know where to begin. There is so much to tell and I do not think we have the time for that," She said and he smiled.

_"Ask her about weather, terrain, anything to get her speaking, she'll get distracted and then you can dive into her past."_

"On Asgard it is sunny except for the mountains and forests which remain quite cold and harsh. We have many seasons and many beasts, which prey on different seasons. Is your Skyrim like any of those?"

"Oh, in many ways, it is more of a frozen wasteland. We have not gone at least a week without some form of water falling from the sky. The land is mostly baron unless you go farther south where there are trees and swamps. North has floating ice and the great sea which lays north, there are several islands which are accessible by swimming in the cold water, but that is only for the brave."

Thor witnessed something change in Liv. She began to smile the more she spoke of her home. She even giggled when she spoke of the north, as if it held some sort of significant memory of her life at home. The more she spoke the more bright her face was, but once she stopped it shut off, as if a candle had been snuffed out her face went dark and her jaw clenched once more.

"Speak of your companions. Tell me how a dragon became friend, I have only heard of greedy treasure hording monsters who only care for themselves and no one else," Thor said, not having to fake his curiosity and excitement for a good tale.

_"You never change. Tell me when she is done for I have no wish to listen to such boring tales." _

"I was young when I fought in my first war. Barely older than sixteen summers I helped a young man, who had saved me from the chopping block, take back his home. That's when I was forced to slay my first dragon. In our culture there is a thing named Dragonborn, Dovahkin, who can kill dragons and steal their souls to preform certain magical tasks. The Voice is one of these things. After I absorbed my first soul I was taken to a place for training. That's when I was forced to participate in another war, but this time a dragon war with a world eater."

Thor blinked, he had never heard of a dragon war.

"My mentor, Paarthurnax, taught me many Thu'um as I killed his enemy dragons and prepared myself for battle with his brother, Alduin, the World Eater. I had to travel to Sovenguard, the Land of Dead to defeat him. When I had I forged an alliance between man and beast. There will be peace for as long as I live."

_"Ask her how she came to this land, then I shall be done with this. I grow bored."_

"How did you come to this land? Are you planning on attacking?" He asked and she looked offended.

"I had no objective, nor incentive to come to this land. I did not wish to do battle with such creatures. It has been many years since I had defeated the World Eater, and my assistance was needed in several Holds. I was flying with… my friend back to Windhelm when we were trapped in a storm which threatened to take us from the sky and slay us upon the ground when the portal came."

_"Portal, could it be… hmmmm, interesting…"_

"It looked like the same portal enemies used for ambushes, but when no enemies came out I deemed it safe for transport. I needed to get him and I out of such a storm so we would live, and we would track our way back home. We flew here and you know the rest."

"What is your purpose here?" Thor asked her and she gave him a confused look.

"Purpose? I wish to go back home, why would I come here willingly for a purpose? I did not anticipate coming out in such a world as this!"

"Yet you came baring malice," Thor said, recalling a certain recording of her attacking several of the flying… what were they named? Planes? Even after the slaying of her dragon she continued to fight, the knowledge of her not surrendering when he bore her no harm not a day ago came to his mind as well.

"I came with no malice. I only wished to find my way home. It is your people who attacked me."

"How can you not come bearing malice when you attacked us?"

Her gaze was sharp as she looked up at Thor. Her voice was threatening as anger sparked in her eyes.

"You attacked first, I had not wish to do battle but the slaying of my friend and the blast of magic from the Metal Man did not give me room for choice."

Thor did not know if he believed her or not.

"Wrap it up Point Break, Fury's heard enough."

There was confusion on both ends of this story of how Liv came to be on Earth. Thor needed to hear the other side before he deemed Liv capable of speaking the truth.

"I must go, thank you for sharing this." He said to her and she nodded, chewing her lip, suddenly deep within her own mind.

He stood from the table gave her a light bow and walked from the cell. As soon as he was free of the cell he took the human earpiece from his ear so he could not hear his brother's words just yet. He needed time to think and to deem who is the truth bearer and who was the liar of this dance he had been thrown into. If only the world was categorized as good and evil.

Liv was certainly not without blame, but there was something now quite fitting with her official title of enemy. He did not think she would attack as quickly as Fury told him, and he did not place his brother outside of blame for her to come to this land yet either. Only time would tell him what was planned for Liv. He hoped answers came easier rather than forced. He would hate to have to create new enemies, for he had enough of watching his back.

This felt more like a defeat than a victory. He headed back to the bridge with his head clouded with thoughts. Dangerous things were shown on the horizon and he hoped he was ready for them, hopefully they all were ready for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve Rogers did not like this, no one just surrendered like this. This woman was either a very accomplished liar or she was plotting something. She would try to avenge her pet as soon as their backs were turned and he voiced his opinion _very_ loudly when they had decided Thor had gotten enough from the girl.

"I think she's up to something. No one just _gives_ away information, she's either planning to stick a knife in our backs or she's with Loki and she won't have to."

"Don't you mean a _hatchet_, Capsicle? I mean we are talking about her killing us, let's at least pronounce her weapon of choice correctly," Tony answered him and Steve snorted.

"I do not believe that is the case," Thor interrupted them. "She is off world and if I care to remind you of how I acted when I was off my own world, I was rash and could not control myself. My only thought was to return home, she must have been wishing to use whatever means necessary to return home or be reunited with her friend."

Thor returned to the room and with his statement he had Fury's undivided attention, Steve had to admit this guy knew when to come into a conversation to diffuse the tension, didn't mean he liked the guy, the guy just had good ideas.

"So you think if we give her a way home she'll be more inclined to cooperate?" Fury asked and Doctor Banner stepped right into the conversation.

"It couldn't hurt. You give her a reason to work with us and she will work with us knowing she'll get something out of it."

"But what of after? If she even suspects we have given her false hope then she may join Loki just to spite us," Thor said as he walked over to the table they were all sitting at.

Steve decided to just listen to this conversation, he could put in his input but they were beyond discussing the fate of the prisoner.

"Tell me Point-Break, you came here without… what was it called again?" Stark started, ignoring everyone else's conversation and starting up his own with the god or whatever.

Thor turned to him, "the Bifrost?"

"Yeah, but you said it was destroyed but you're still here, what did you use to get here?"

Thor stood there for a moment before answering.

"I asked my father to send me here. He has great power but unfortunately he cannot bring me back without aid from the Tesseract."

"I don't get it, where are you going with this Stark?" Steve asked him and Tony shrugged.

"What if we told her Thor's Daddy could make all of her dreams come true. I mean, she's obviously strong enough to take out a city, what if we took her somewhere where she could be dealt with or put back where she belonged?"

"I do not think it is within my father's power to—"

"Look, the Tesseract brought her here, I mean we were following a swell in its power and she came out of a portal made by it. That means when your father has the Tesseract he could send her home."

"That's a pretty big "if", Stark."

"Worse comes to worse then we have to knock her out, it took what, four minutes the last two times?"

"I think that if she gives up hope with finding home then she'll go all out, I suspect she has many different tricks up her sleeve and she hasn't shown half of them to us. If—"

"I understand we have to think of the future, but there are still some things we have to get from her. We have to see what the power of her voice can do to us first, and foremost we will have to have her monitored at all times with one of you watching over her along with one of my agents."

"Still don't trust us, Fury?" Stark said and Fury gave him a sharp look implying he trusted Stark as far as he could throw him, Steve managed a small smile at Stark getting his feathers ruffled.

"I'm not taking any chances Stark, if she goes after you in particular we'll need someone to keep her busy while you go and get your suit on. By then backup should arrive to either subdue her or kill her."

Tense silence fell over the response team, called together in order to find the Tesseract. Now they had this to deal with, and Steve did not like it, he also didn't like the glare Stark sent Director Fury. Stark did not like to be reminded of his one true weakness when outside of his suit, and it was the fact he didn't have his suit on.

"So who's going to babysit first? I would volunteer but I have _things_ to do," Doctor Banner said, his voice had an edge to it and Steve had his hand up anyway. Stark scoffed and rolled his eyes muttering something Steve couldn't catch but Doctor Banner did and he broke a smile.

"Sir, I volunteer for this mission."

"Yeah, that's great Capsicle, take one for the team and all but you're missing something here. She trusts you and me about as far as she can throw us, we need someone she doesn't want to kill outright."

"If you are looking for that which I can provide, then I shall be the first watch for her," Thor rumbled and Fury nodded.

"It is true, she does have the control aspect down very well, but if we decide to do this for her then we must be wary. I worry about her hotheadedness, as well as her ability to be unpredictable," Thor continued.

Thor's answer worried Steve and he glanced around the table to see other individuals also worried about his answer.

"What would you do then, if you could take control of this situation?" Doctor Banner asked, and Steve wondered what Thor would do if he could take control of this situation.

"I would suggest another interrogation before we allow her out of her cell. We should be able to conduct this without my brother's help, although do not resort to such petty things as showing her friend dying. Trust goes both ways, for us to trust her she must trust us and she will not do so if we keep on abusing her trust. A truce must be called in order to deal with the larger problem."

"You sure she'll cooperate?" Steve asked him and Thor shook his head.

"She is not without honor, should she give her word she will keep it."

"Care to explain so the rest of us what the hell that means? You obviously know her a hell of a lot more than the rest of us," Stark quipped.

"What Stark means, Thor, is since her culture is closer in a lot of ways to yours, what would make her so eager to keep her promises?" Steve asked them.

It didn't seem like anyone had a solid answer until Thor spoke up.

"She has honor, as you all heard. Her many victories have earned her many titles, and with each of those titles she swore oaths to protect and to serve. Should those oaths be called into question she might just cooperate with us. There need be no trickery, for if she agrees to what I have in mind then she will need not know about our inability to send her home."

"Okay, so now that it's out of the way, what are we going to tell her and make her do?" Romanoff asked.

No one seemed to have an answer for her.

"Why don't we do all of the ideas?" Stark asked.

* * *

Liv was livid in her cell. Mad pacing took her over once the man, Thor, had left. They were getting smarter about asking her for information she was all too ready to give. They had attacked her first, waited for her to begin the onslaught and yet she was being imprisoned for supposedly attacking them out of spite. Foolish. They were too foolish.

She could no longer fight with mindless intentions, she needed a plan. She needed to get home as fast as possible, and fighting her way home was now no longer possible, threats would not get her far enough to get home, cooperation was a blow to her pride, so what could she do?

She didn't know. For once in her life, Liv had no plan for this, she never thought after all the trials she had been through, and for all the wars she had won, that she would ever be in sort of situation. It was so sickening it invoked a reaction she had not expected, laughter. She was by no means happy about any of this, but when she looked back on all of the quests she had to complete, the war she had to choose a side in and win, this was how she would die.

Dying in a world she did not know, in a land which would kill her, on a magical ship which flew with metal hulls, and not among friends nor shield-brothers. She would die alone, fitting for someone who started her journey alone.

_But you do not need to be alone…_

They did not have to be her enemies. They were powerful, she could feel it coming in waves off of their skin, but she could not bring herself to submit to those who killed a dragon, just because it was suspicious.

_You are being a hypocrite._

Her mind was correct, less than a few summers ago she would have looked to the sky and shot down any enemy dragons who roamed freely along the skyline. She did not have the right of judging these people, who lived in a world scarce of dragons, for killing one who seemed to be a threat. She would expect no less from her Stormcloak soldiers, or Shield-Brothers who hunted the grassy planes of Skyrim with her.

The plan would be simple. If there was no way of getting her home, then she would not throw away her skill as long as they were needed. She would throw aside her revenge and vengeance in order to have a truce in a world that was not her own. She would have to learn, learn, adapt, and survive.

So she waited. Patience was not in her mind, plans were coming to her mind, she wondered how she could prove herself to these people, what would be considered an acceptable way of inserting herself into their good graces.

Attack would no longer be acceptable. She has proven her skills enough to not need anymore demonstrations of her power, no need to continue on her current course, and this race did not specialize in trial by combat, they considered a challenge an act of war.

Magic was also not part of their culture, maybe with Thor's culture it was normal, but with the world she was currently on it was not something to get her into their trust. No Thu'um, not unless her life was in danger, same with her other minor spells. She need not make her skills not shown known until she had to defend herself.

She would not kneel. She would not have acceptable behavior, cooperation called for her to no longer fight, it did not mean she had to be civil to these captors. Taming her attitude was not something she felt was necessary to having a truce be called, should her attitude change they would suspect her of treachery and she did not need this to be harder than it already was, so she needed to think of more ways to get her truce.

Information was key. She could not give away too much about her past, divulging in memories past were not the key to her future, but if they needed to know about specific actions she had taken in the past then she would allow them to know. She would not speak of her hidden Thu'um or any other skills she had not shown them, those would be used in battle, but should they need to spar she would hold nothing back that did not use her power.

Her teeth pricked her lip as she waited and trained herself with things that would be asked of her. No longer wishing to fight against the current and wishing to swim with it for a while until if could bring her to shore, she would not allow the river to carry her to the falls at the end.

Survival was the key. Surviving long enough to get her footing, surviving long enough to know if she could return home, surviving long enough to know if she could survive in this world or to return to the void where she belonged.

She would survive.


End file.
